Contos de um vampiro apaixonado
by Uchiha Minari
Summary: Sasuke é um nobre vampiro que se apaixona por uma bruxa que é levada pela inquisiçao.Agora,ele conta a sua história de amor ....
1. Chapter 1

Contos de um vampiro apaixonado  
Inglaterra 1491.

O ano não podia estar pior, muitos dos nossos (bruxos, vampiros, alquimistas, lobisomens...) estavam sendo mortos na barbárie que é conhecida como inquisição. Me sinto impotente,tenho muitos contatos,principalmente com a nobreza(pois querendo ou não,eu sou um sou um nobre diferente,e é isso que me alegra,que faz o sangue que há muito parara de circular em minhas veias esquentar, sou um Vampiro) e não sei como posso ajudar os acusados a se libertarem,simplesmente não posso fazer minha inutilidade está me corroendo aos poucos, de forma que , se pudesse eu morreria,mas infelizmente, sou (parcialmente) imune ao maior medo desses humanos ignorantes.  
Ódio,raiva e desespero são as palavras que mais ouvimos nos dias de se sabe se seu filho,mulher ou vizinho está "mancomunado" com seres do alé isso é irrelevante,na minha opinião,ser do além ou ser considerado perigoso para os meros mortais, é o maior prazer que reside em meu peito.

Mas ainda me sinto inútil, ainda falta algo... eu não sei o que possa ser,parece que esse vazio me impede de ser feliz,por mais que seja estranho,vampiros podem ser felizes,meus pais são,meu irmão também,mas eu nã me dá raiva,e a única coisa que posso fazer é encontrar com pessoas inúteis como eu nas tavernas da cidade.

Taverna...

É um local estranho,mas muito agradável se você já conhece os segredos do lugar.A aura de que algo errado está acontecendo mais o cheiro acre do lugar transmitem a sensação de tranqüilidade.É nesse local que os seres "bizarros"se encontram e foi ali que eu encontrei ela.  
Já faz oito anos que eu conheci Haruno Sakura,a bruxa mais doce e encantadora de toda a Inglaterra.

____________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto infelizmente não me pertence...porque se fosse de minha autoria,Sasuke,Itachi,Deidara e Sasori estariam aqui do meu lado...oh sonho bom...bom,e o Sasuke seria só meu...heheheheheheehe

Continuando a fic...

Eu estava sentado em um banco da taverna tomando vinho. Fazia horas que eu estava enfurnado naquele sentia vazio,com raiva de tudo e de todos,aquela maldita inquisição havia levado muitos amigos meus,inclusive Naruto,meu primo e melhor amigo,que havia sido morto ao levar uma estaca no de mim,agora estavam duas meretrizes disputando por minha atenção,não que elas fossem feias,mas eu sou muito para jovem e tenho que manter minha classe,além de acreditar no amor verdadeiro,daqueles em que o homem comete loucuras pela mulher amada.

Continuei bebendo o meu vinho,olhei feio para as prostitutas e mandei-as saírem da minha frente.  
De repente a porta do local se abre deixando o ar frio entrar no meu casaco tentando cobrir o meu nariz,um cheiro doce,igual ao das flores de cerejeiras estavam entrando nas minhas narinas e me deixando em busca do causador de minha tontura e tive a melhor visão de minha vida.

Uma mulher da pele alva, cabelos rosa e profundos olhos verdes estava vindo em minha direção. Sua face era delicada e angelical,o que contrastava com suas vestes,negras e compridas.  
A mulher sentou-se ao meu lado e pediu um vinho tinto.  
O atendente ficou admirado com a beleza da garota,o que me fez sentir instintos assassinos,me via destroçando o desgraçado só por ele ter sorrido e concordado com o pedido dela,mas afinal,por quê fiquei com raiva se eu nem a conheço?  
-Maldito tribunal - murmurou a garota.  
-o que disse?-perguntei admirado, sua voz era doce, bela, assim como tudo nela.  
-por causa da caça as bruxas, minha mãe foi morta, meu pai está arrasado, ele quer morrer, já tentou várias vezes mais não consegue. Vampiro,se é que me entende-disse bebericando o vinho.  
-Entendo,sou um deles  
-Mas acho que ele não quer morrer de verdade,pois bastaria uma estaca no peito.  
Fiz uma careta.  
-eu acho esse assunto um pouco pesado,sabe...  
Ela riu,foi uma risada triste,mas o brilho no olhar dela pareceu aumentar.

-Mas me diga uma coisa, moço - perguntou a garota- você acha que seria possível a Igreja mandar levar um nobre que muito contribui para o clero?  
-Acho que não.  
-Mas aconteceu, eu não entendo - ela começou a chorar - pois minha mãe foi levada e ela ajudava tanto a Igreja para esconder sua verdadeira identidade.  
Arregalei os olhos, então ela devia ser filha do Lord Haruno, sua mulher havia sido levado junto com Naruto.  
-Não sabia que o Lord Haruno tinha uma bela filha - disse limpando as lagrimas da garota com um lenço vermelho que eu tinha no bolso.  
-Como você soube?  
-Meu primo foi levado junto com a Morgana, que no caso é sua mãe, eu também não entendi o porquê deles terem sido levados.  
-isso não importa mais- disse a garota descrente.  
-Olha, eu acho que você deve voltar para a sua casa, é perigoso uma garota como você ficar em uma taverna.  
-não acho-respondeu indiferente.  
-Mas se você continuar aqui vai me dar razão quando os bêbados começarem a te assediar.  
-Digo o mesmo, eu vi aquelas prostitutas brigando por você.  
Ela ficou vermelha e seu rosto mostrava que ela estava emburrada. Linda!Estava linda!

-Mas eu sei me defender. ora!!!Eu sou homem.  
-E eu uma bruxa - disse com olhar desafiador.  
-É, você é uma bruxa mesmo - disse olhando nos olhos dela, minhas mãos começaram a acariciar aquela face macia - conseguiu me encantar.  
Ela ficou envergonhada.  
-senhor, pare, como você mesmo disse aqui é perigoso para mim. Vou embora.  
-me perdoe...

-Não, não precisa senhor...  
-Uchiha Sasuke, a seu dispor.  
-Uchiha?  
-Sim  
-Então você é filho do meu padrinho, o Lord Fugaku?  
-Sou,mas,como que nós nunca nos vimos?  
-eu não morava aqui, fui mandada para a Itália para estudar...  
-Ah, compreendo, então ...  
-Sakura, me chame de Sakura.  
-Sakura, quer que eu te leve em casa?É perigoso andar sozinha à noite ainda mais porque você é bem jovem.  
-Tenho 17, não sou tão jovem assim, e você, Sasuke, quantos anos você tem?  
-A mesma idade.  
Ela riu.  
-Bom saber que tem alguém com a mesma idade que eu!Eu fiquei feliz de saber que você é filho do Fugaku, agora não me sentirei sozinha aqui.  
-Digo o mesmo, sabe, você me fez sentir um pouquinho util.  
Ela olhou para mim e disparamos a rir. Todos me olharam assustados,pois eu,Uchiha Sasuke,nunca ria.

Depois de muitas horas conversando, a levei em casa. O Lord Haruno me agradeceu por tê-la levado em segurança para sua casa e anunciou que iria nos visitar essa semana para mostrar sua filha, pois há muito minha família não a via.  
Fui embora feliz, nunca imaginei que a bela Sakura era intima da família, o que era bom, pois a veria muito, mas ao mesmo tempo seria ruim. Será que eu teria chance de conquistar o coração da bela dama?

Se alguém estiver lendo...lembre-se que deixar uma review pode mudar o dia de qm está escrevendo...

Então...se quiserem...podem doar reviews???

bjos


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto não me pertence,mas o Sasuke,he,isso já é outra historia...né Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Aham

HEHEHE

Oi gente!!!

Mais um capítulo,se puder chamar isso de capítulo,não é?

No capítulo anterior...

Depois de muitas horas conversando, a levei em casa. O Lord Haruno me agradeceu por tê-la levado em segurança para sua casa e anunciou que iria nos visitar essa semana para mostrar sua filha, pois há muito minha família não a via.  
Fui embora feliz, nunca imaginei que a bela Sakura era intima da família, o que era bom, pois a veria muito, mas ao mesmo tempo seria ruim. Será que eu teria chance de conquistar o coração da bela dama?

Continuando....

Havia-se passado dois meses da visita de Sakura à minha casa. A perseguição estava cada vez pior,muitos de nós,e humanos também,haviam sido mortos.  
O círculo estava se fechando,muitos nobres estavam sendo acusados.O fato da mãe de Sakura ter sido levada aumentou a histeria em relação à pobre garota. Ela estava sendo seguida,rastreada como um bandido,foi o que ela me disse em uma de nossas conversas na taverna.  
Eu disse à ela que não era preciso se preocupar,eu iria ajudá-la.  
Ela agradeceu,mas,assim como eu,ela sabia que não seria nada fácil.  
A cada dia que se passava,ficávamos mais íntimos.A nossa amizade ia ém eu queria ser mais que seu havia descoberto o amor;estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bom!!!

Por hoje é só...(só mesmo ^^)

Agora,gostaria de agradecer as reviews!!

Simplesmente eu adorei!!!!

brouillard :espero que continue a acompanhar a fic ^^

que bom que você está gostando!!eu tb gosto de fics que fogem do universo naruto,tanto que a maioria que eu escrevo é de universo alternativo...

eu decidi colocar vampiros e bruxas como aliados pelo fato de serem considerados seres das trevas e talz,então,se são considerados do mesmo lado,pq não agrupa-los independentemente de seus poderes ne?

Na minha opinião,tanto bruxas e vampiros são fascinantes,eu amo *-*

E então,pq não culpar a inquisição,que matou tantas pessoas acusando-as de fazer coisas do "mal"?hehehehe

Obrigada por gostar dos diálogos ^^

É ...eu tb quero saber mais sobre o vampiro Sasuke hehehehe

Bjos

Ah...voce chama isadora?

Hehehe se for é minha xará

kkkkkkkkk

Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san:calma…nao posso dizer se ela vai morrer ou não...suspense...hehehe

Que bom que está gostando da fic ^^

Bjos ^^

bmaciel :que bom que gostou ^^ espero que continue acompanhando,ok?

Princess of ocean

Ta linda a fic ? *-*

Own...obrigada ^^

Eu vou continuar hehehe e continue mandando reviews,pois a sua opiniao é muito importante ^^

Bjos


	4. Chapter 4

Contos parte 4

Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá.

Eu não to nem ai com ele...mas um dia eu quero o posse do Uchiha (Gostoso) Sasuke XD

As visitas a casa dela ou à minha tornaram-se constantes, além da conversa fiada na taverna. Divertíamos,mas eu sentia que ela não era mais a mesma,estava triste,perturbada e amedrontada.  
Dizia que seu fim estava próximo,que em breve seria morta, assim como sua mãe.

Sentia-me mal por isso, muitas vezes, à noite, após nossos "encontros", sentia meu nariz arder e lágrimas escorriam dos meu olhos, mas eu fingia não saber o porquê.Ser homem, e vampiro,requer que os sentimentos sejam anulados,era o que eu pensava.  
Meu irmão,ao contrário,dizia que os sentimentos existem para serem mostrados,ele já percebera os meus sentimentos por Sakura e se ofereceu para ajudar-me.  
Recusei,como sempre,recusei.

Em abril o meu mundo acabou. A minha amizade com Sakura estava aumentando e o meu amor por ela já estava visível para todos,exceto para ela. Nossos pais faziam gosto do meu romance,para eles era muito agradável juntar as duas famílias,foi o que o Lord Haruno disse.  
Fiquei sem graça,aonde eles queriam chegar?Eu percebi que era melhor agir e acabar com as indiretas:ou mostrava o meu amor por ela ou fazia deste amor uma amizade,embora me coração (que não bate) ardesse de dor em resposta.

Estava em um baile realizado no castelo do meu pai,onde toda a nobreza estava reunida . Eu a esperava ansiosamente,ficava pensando no que ela estaria vestindo,o que falaria ,faria.

Os minutos de atraso,pareciam anos para mim,até pensava no pior:será que ela não viria?  
Haviam-se passado trinta minutos do inicio da festa,eu já estava emburrado e preferi me ausentar e foi quando ela apareceu.  
O seu delicioso cheiro me embriagou,ela estava subindo as escadas do castelo.  
Perfeita,era o que ela era e estava,perfeita.  
Minha doce Sakura vestia um belo vestido rosa,cheio de camadas e bordados,seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente e procuravam algo que eu não consegui ver de onde eu estava.

Mas ela encontrou.


	5. Chapter 5

Contos parte 5

Naruto é do Kishimoto.

O Sasuke é meu e ninguém tasca !

Minha doce Sakura vestia um belo vestido rosa,cheio de camadas e bordados,seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente e procuravam algo que eu não consegui ver de onde eu estava.

Mas ela encontrou.

E para minha surpresa,era a mim que ela procurava.  
Estava paralisado em um longo e escuro corredor pensando no que falar para ela quando senti uma mão quente tampar os meus olhos.  
Senti o calor penetrar minha pele fria e arrepiar os fios de cabelo da minha nuca.  
Uma sensação estranha,mas boa.  
-Encontrei você,Uchiha.  
-Sakura - virei para encará-la - é muito bom vê-la.  
-Digo o mesmo - riu - tem novidades?-aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou - nossos pais estão mancomunando algo...você sabe o que é?  
Corei,é claro que eu sabia,mas dizer a verdade implicaria em uma declaração de amor, que era para mim , a maior vergonha e o maior medo de assumir meus sentimentos para ela e ser considerado bobo ou até mesmo ser rejeitado.  
-não,estou por fora de todos os assuntos.  
-Tem certeza?-Disse fazendo biquinho e fazendo círculos na gola da minha camisa.  
-Tenho,tenho certeza - disse envergonhado.  
-Está bem-soltou à gola da minha camisa- na verdade,não é por isso que eu quero falar com você.  
-O que é então?-perguntei entusiasmado.  
-é que eu... Queria saber se você concorda com o seu irmão sobre aquilo que ele falou na minha ultima visita...  
-com o meu irmão?No que?  
-É que aquele dia,ele disse que os sentimentos devem ser...  
-Ah,já entendi- a cortei - bem,ele já me disse isso antes,mas ele é uma pessoa corajosa,não tem medo de se arrepender,não sou contra as idéias dele,mas tenho vergonha de me expressar.  
-por quê?-perguntou curiosa  
-Tenho medo de não ter o meu amor correspondido.  
-Só saberá se tentar,não é?  
-Acho que sim.  
-sasuke-kun - riu fracamente - não era isso também,na verdade,ah deixa isso para lá,o que eu tenho para falar de verdade é outra coisa.  
-é?  
- é claro que sim!!!  
-então?  
-É sério,eu estou ouvi duas pessoas falando que a inquisição vai me pegar e será em breve- lágrimas saiam de seus olhos e percorriam sua face- eu estou com medo! Justo agora que eu estou feliz,que tenho vo...-parou.  
-tem o que?  
-Tenho ao meu lado,tenho você - olhou em meus olhos- ao meu lado.

Parei,fiquei feliz por saber que ela me considerava.

Senti borboletas no meu estomago.

-Eu não irei deixá-la,vou lhe proteger- abracei-a - eu também estou feliz por tê-la ao meu lado.

-Você é um grande amigo,Sasuke.

Isso me deixou triste,foi como se tivessem me jogado uma balde de água fria,ou pior cravado uma estaca bem pontuda em meu peito.

De súbito,veio à necessidade de falar,mostrar-lhe a verdade.

-Eu não quero ser seu amigo - disse sério.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-Por quê?-perguntou a chorar ainda mais forte.

-ser seu amigo,para mim,já não é o bastante,eu quero ser mais que seu amigo,eu te amo!

Ela arregalou os olhos,sorriu,olhou em meus olhos e disse:

-Eu também.

Ela me abraçou com carinho e de repente eu a beijei,com todo o amor que eu havia escondido.

-Eu te amo Sakura,quero você perto de mim para sempre.

-Eu também.

O que eu mal sabia era que enquanto fazíamos juras de amor,muitos membros do tribunal da inquisição e muitos histéricos invadiram o castelo à procura dela.


	6. Chapter 6

Olá meus amores!

Depois de um século de demora eu vou postar um novo capítulo!

Gente...vou fazer só uma perguntinha:é nóia minha ou o site "come"algumas letras do texto?

Ela me abraçou com carinho e de repente eu a beijei,com todo o amor que eu estava até que eu estava flutuando.

-Eu te amo Sakura,quero você perto de mim para sempre.

-Eu também.

O que eu mal sabia era que enquanto fazíamos juras de amor,muitos membros do tribunal da inquisição e muitos histéricos invadiram o castelo à procura dela.

Estávamos combinando de falar do nosso amor para nossos pais quando várias pessoas ,com tochas,histéricas,gritavam o nome -me a sua frente evitando que aquele bando de ignorantes a ém,me esqueci de vigiar atrás e , quando percebi,já era longe ,o grupo que a pegou soltou uma mordaça de sua boca e ela começou a gritar:

-Sasuke!Me salva!Papai,socorro!Libertem-me!

Eu fui ficando fraco,tentei correr atrás dela,mas, aqueles idiotas ignorantes me seguraram.O pai dela ficou sem o que dizer,apenas chorava.

Lágrimas também escorriam do meu rosto,minha força sobre-humana diminuía bruscamente à medida que ela se distanciava.

Quando sua voz e sua presença desapareceram do castelo,quando percebi que minha doce Sakura havia sido levada de mim para sempre,soltei um grito de dor e desmaiei.

Acordei no outro dia com a minha mãe velando o meu parecia triste e preocupada.

Levantei-me de súbito,olhei para ela assustado e falei:

-Sakura!Cadê ela?Eu...eu não consegui...não consegui salvá quero morrer!Eu a amo!O que será de mim agora?

Lágrimas escorriam dos meus que percebi,meu pai,meu irmão e o pai de Sakura haviam chegado naquele vi o pai dela,senti vergonha por não ter conseguido protegê-la.

-Lord Haruno,eu estou completamente envergonhado por não ter salvo sua filha,me perdoe.

Ele sorriu de forma triste.

-Meu caro Sasuke,a culpa não foi sua.É claro que lhe perdôo.A felicidade não me foi concedida,parece que passar a eternidade sofrendo é a minha sina,mas você está jovem,ainda pode ser feliz.

-Não!-gritei - sem ela eu prefiro morrer!Ela que me fez feliz,sem ela,sem ela eu volto a ser o nada de sempre,ela é a minha existência.

-Então sua existência durou pouco,Sasuke - sussurou pesaroso - há esta hora,ela já está morta,assim como sua mãe,minha doce Morgana.

-Não! - gritei - não!Ela não pode morrer!Eu a amo!O que vou fazer da minha vida?

-Sasuke,você está sendo egoísta - disse Itachi por fim - você não percebeu que o Sr. Haruno também sofre?Ele está sofrendo até mais que você,afinal,ele perdeu as duas pessoas que mais amava,tente se colocar no lugar dele.

-Você diz isso porque já tem tudo o que quer,as pessoas que você ama,sua mulher e sua filha estão a salvo,você não sabe o que é sofrer,não sabe o que é ser um perdedor,suma daqui!Se for para ficar exibindo sua felicidade e sua vitoria,desapareça da minha frente!

-Sasuke!Respeite seu irmão - gritou meu pai.

-Fugaku,controle-se- disse minha mãe - Sasuke está transtornado, me deixe conversar com ele,vou tentar acalmá-lo - levantou e empurrou todos para fora - desculpem-me,ele precisa conversar com alguém que possa entendê-lo.

-Mas Mikoto,nós entendemos...

-Não,não entendem,vão -sorriu-eu vou cuidar de nosso filinho - fechou a porta e virou-se para mim.

-Bom,Sasuke,pode desabafar.

Olhei para o chão e comecei a chorar mais mãe se aproximou,me abraçou e disse:

-Ficará tudo bem,eu sinto,ela não morreu,tenho certeza.

Eu continuei abraçado,mas não acreditei no que ela disse.O ceticismo havia tomado conta da minha estava morta,era o que pensava, e eu,fadado a sofrer por toda a eternidade.


	7. Chapter 7

Já não saia de minha cama,nada me alegrava,não tinha fome,não tinha sede,o sangue já não era necessário,minha vida já estava sem devia morrer,era o que mãe,prevendo minha ânsia pela morte,velava o meu sono e não me abandonava um segundo sabia o que eu faria na ausência dela.

Daria fim a minha vida inútil.A cada dia que se passava,ficava mais pálido,minha sede por sangue deveria aumentar,mas,não,nada acontecia,estava me sentindo um pouco...humano.

Foi ai que veio uma idéia a minha cabeça,se não podia ter Sakura ao meu lado viva,iria ao encontro me entregaria ao tribunal de inquisição e não me importaria com o que minha família iria pensar.

Levantei-me da cama,minha mãe,assustada,acompanhou meus passos,ao que me parece,ela é muito esperta,parece que é coisa de mãe,ela sabia que minhas intenções não eram das melhores.

-Sasuke,Sasuke,não cometa nenhuma besteira da qual se arrependa depois,Sakura está viva,eu sinto,espere,tenha calma,ela voltará para você.

-vou fingir que acredito,Mikoto – disse friamente,ela arregalou os olhos,eu nunca havia falado assim com ela,por fim,ela sorriu,sabia que eu estava desnorteado,pronto para fazer besteira – é,é isso mesmo!Vou fingir que acredito e vou continuar como um bom garoto chorando em minha cama,esperando minha amada,é isso que você quer,não é ?Mas não vai ser desse jeito! – gritei – Eu vou me entregar!Eu quero estar com ela,não me importa onde ela esteja.

-Sasuke,você não fará isso,se você morrer...

-Eu a encontrarei mãe,você disse que me entendia,então,me entenda,o único modo de estar junto a ela é vou me entregar!Isso é um fato!

Sai decidido em direção a entrada da minha casa,minha mãe em meu encalço gritando por ajuda.

Meu pai e Itachi apareceram tentando me segurar,mas ,minha raiva era tanta que os deixei inconscientes.

Sai correndo em direção a Igreja,minha mãe atrás,suplicando aos prantos para que eu não cometesse tal asneira.

Mas fui,ergui minha cabeça e abri a temida e majestosa ponta de cedro do tribunal de Inquisição.

Havia muitas pessoas lá dentro,muitas delas,estavam vestidas de branco.

A riqueza do lugar era assustadora,mas estava tão concentrado no que iria fazer que não prestei muita atenção em detalhes.

Como abri a porta com estrondo,muitos me olharam.

Kabuto,um dos inquisidores veio falar comigo.

-Sr. Uchiha, a que devo a honra? – sua voz era debochada,como tudo nele,senti uma vontade enorme de quebrar aqueles óculos em sua face macilenta,mas não o fiz – está nervosinho por termos levado sua bruxinha?

-Não fale assim dela.

-Falo como quiser, há essa hora, talvez, ela já deve estar no lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído - apontou para o chão e deu uma piscadela.

- Ora,seu ! – Fui chegando perto dele para dar-lhe a surra que merecia,mas, minha mãe,sempre minha mãe,me segurou.

-Sasuke,controle-se,vamos embora,por favor vamos.

-Não – gritei – já te disse que não saio daqui.

-Ora,ora – disse Kabuto – então o que veio fazer aqui,Uchiha?

-Vim me entregar-disse confiante.

Ele deu uma risadinha cínica,assim como vários outros presentes.

-Sim,claro,se entregar... - enfatizou a ultima palavra,fazendo muitos desatarem a rir – e posso saber por que?

-Sasuke vamos embora! Reverendo Kabuto,peço perdão por meu filho,ele está não sabe o que está falando.

-Deixe,Sra. Uchiha, deixe-o falar,queremos ouvir,qualquer relato mirabolante – riu – é importante para conseguirmos limpar a Terra dos seres indignos,que mancham a imagem da nossa Sasuke,porque quer se entregar,o que fez de tão errado contra a Santa Inquisição?

-Eu sou um vampiro!

-Agora chega,mocinho! – disse minha mãe visivelmente transtornada – chega de loucuras,não quero que você manche o nome da família com lorotas,vamos!

-Não!Escute-me Kabuto,eu sou um vampiro,um ser sem alma,bebedor de sangue inocente,indigno de conviver com os puros humanos!Mate-me!Vamos! Mate-me!

-Claro, Sasuke! – disse Kabuto parecendo serio,minha mãe começou a tremer,caiu no chão e ficou murmurando não,não! – eu sei que você é um terrível vampiro!

-Sério? – sorri,estava reencontrar o meu amor.

-Você é um grande vampiro – colocou as mãos em meu ombro – tão terrível como o meu avô,um beberrão que anda de ceroulas de bolinha.

Todos os presentes começaram a rir. Fiquei sem entender,porque eles não estavam acreditando em mim?

-É verdade!Eu sou um vampiro.É só lembrar-se do Naruto,que foi levado!Ele era um vampiro, e era meu primo! Levem-me ,vocês tem que me levar ! Vejam com quem eu andava ! -"Sakura,Naruto...perdoem-me pelo que vou falar"- pensei – se eles eram de má índole,eu também sou .

-Claro Sasuke,claro,sua índole é tão ruim quanto à do Papa – disse chorando de tanto havia virado piada na inquisição.

Sarutobi, um velho gentil , acho que o único que prestava ali,veio falar comigo.

-Sasuke,meu bom homem , volte para casa.Não há provas contra você e sua família.

-Mas eu sou um vampiro...

-Sei que você está transtornado.

-Não estou – gritei – basta me levar.

-Então o levarei.

-Não!- Gritou Mikoto.

Sarutobi,então foi falar com minha mãe.

-Mikoto,eu apenas o deixarei preso alguns dias para poder tirar essa idéia besta de sua pobre cabeça,pode ficar tranqüila,ele ficará vivo.

-Ele está tentando se matar,não posso deixá-lo sozinho . – Disse Mikoto desesperada.

-Ele não irá morrer,dou minha palavra.

Minha mãe assentiu,olhou para mim aos prantos e disse:

-Vá meu filho,mas me ouça,ela está viva,não tente nenhuma besteira,use deste tempo de entrega para refletir,pensar em uma forma de salvá lhe visitar todos os dias.

Mas espero que tire essa idéia louca da cabeça e volte para o lar,mas se isso lhe fizer um pouco mais feliz,espero que faça bom proveito.

Veio receosa e me abraçou.

-Está bem mãe!Prometo não cometer nenhuma loucura...ainda.

Ela saiu veio ao meu lado e disse:

-Vamos?Senhor vampiro.

-Vamos.

Colocaram-me em uma pequena cela,situada nas masmorras de um lúgubre castelo.

Não possuía nenhum conforto,ratos e outros animais asquerosos me faziam companhia.Não me sentia mal,pois se ela estivesse viva,gostaria de sofrer dos mesmos problemas.

Cansado, deitei no duro chão e dormi.


	8. Chapter 8

Na cela em que estou, há varias pessoas. A cada dia uma delas é levada para a morte. A pressão é insuportável e sinto que o meu fim está próximo. Tudo de bom que aconteceu na minha vida será apagado, mas, eu gostaria que o amor que sinto por Sasuke continuasse após a minha morte.

Eu não sei onde estou, sei que não é Londres, pois o clima é um pouco diferente.

A cela cheira a morte, varias pessoas, com medo de serem queimadas vivas ou outras atrocidades se deixam levar pela histeria e dão cabo a própria eu tenho,no fundo do meu coração,esperança de ficar o hoje,o amanha ao lado de Sasuke.

Hoje me apareceu uma figura bem "estranha".

Essa pessoa se chama Tsunade, é uma mulher bonita, dos seios fartos e que aparenta ser pouco mais velha que eu, porém a mulher jura ter mais de cinqüenta anos. Não acreditei de início, mas ela me disse ter conhecimento das ervas e outras coisas,ela é uma bruxa,mas pelo que me parece,uma bruxa bem experiente,totalmente diferente de mim.

Contou-me um pouco de sua vida, parece ter simpatizado comigo, pois me prometeu ensinar muitas coisas se nos livrássemos dessa enrascada.

Sofria de um mesmo mal: o -me que era perdidamente apaixonada por um alquimista que morreu há trinta anos, também por esta maldita inquisição.

O tempo foi passando e a cela ia se esvaziando. A hora da minha morte estava próxima.

Mas algo aconteceu, e mudou completamente o meu destino e o de Tsunade.


	9. Chapter 9

Olá queridos!Quanto tempo hein?Hoje eu resolvi fugir um pouco dos livros enooooormes da faculdade e postar um microcapítulo hahaha espero que gostem !Beijos

Dormindo naquele chão duro sonhei com sakura. Ela estava em uma pequena casa feita de madeira no meio de uma floresta. Não estava sozinha,haviam duas pessoas que pareciam monitorá-la,ela sorria.

Saiu da casa e foi em direção a um lago próximo à arvores frondosas que balançavam com o vento,que também balançava o cabelo dela. Senti inveja do vento,pois ele tocava em Sakura a toda hora e ela sorria,corava.

Acordei assustado,mas ao mesmo tempo feliz,será que ela estava bem?


End file.
